October 10th
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: Today is the day many people died, and to rid that sorrow and anger they look for me. To make me hurt like they are, to make me suffer like their loved ones. Rated T just incase!


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN ****NARUTO**** OR THE CHARECTERS USED IN THE STORY**

**Red:** So OMG! IT'S NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY! YAY! (Confetti gun) WHOOO!

**Naru:** Red calm down before you shot someone with the confetti gun

**Red:** WHAT! (POFF!)

**Sasu:** (knocked out on the floor) . . .

**Red:** Uh OH

**Naru:** Ohhhhh! You are soooo in trouble!

**Red:** SHUT UP! Ok keep clam . . . I KNOW! We'll bury him in the back! Hurry grab his legs!

**Naru:** Um ok . . . well enjoy the story everyone. I have to keep Red from killing my Sasu.

**October 10****th**

That time of the year again. . .

Now for those of you who don't know, October 10th is a special day.

No, not because it's my birthday. It's the day the people in the village believe they have every right to make me hurt from the inside out.

Most of the time they simply glare, or mutter, and throw the occasional rock. But like I said . . .

Today is special.

Today is the day many people died, and to rid that sorrow and anger they look for me. To make me hurt like they are, to make me suffer like their loved ones.

Happy Birthday Naruto . . . Today is the beginning of the end.

**5:00 am**

The laughter woke me from my light sleep. I'm always too scared to sleep before the 10th, last year someone tried to throw a burning bottle of gas to set my apartment on fire.

I slipped out of bed, banging my hand on the wall to warn the kids outside my door. I heard a whisper and hurried footsteps heading for the stairs. I sighed as I popped my back. Crawling into some clothes, as I pulled my black shirt over my head, I reached for the bucket of paint by my front door and with a long yawn, opened the door to repaint the wall.

"I'll start from Murderer, and I think I'll have enough to at least get to Demon . . . "I hung my head low realizing how depressed I was making myself. I dipped my brush into the bucket and started my weekly tradition.

**8:00 am**

I quickly make my way back from the store, pondering over the incident that just occurred.

"_That will be twenty dollars total"_

_I looked at the man with confusion, and then took another look at the price of the paint . . . _

_$20.00_

_I looked back up "Um . . . are you sure that's the cost?" I could see irritation flash across the man's face but was replaced with . . . fear?_

"_Twenty dollars" he repeated holding out his hand for the money. I nodded and gave him the twenty and left._

That had never happened before; I usually have to pay double for everything.

"Maybe he forgot . . . no that's just dumb . . . who would ever forget today". I shook my head and continued on my way, not noticing the few eyes trailing after me.

**9:00 am**

The men were drunk.

I felt my head crack against the stone wall, blood pooling down my neck. They had pushed me into an ally way, using the paint bucket as a rock to my leg. One of them pulled me close to his face, my eyes stung from the alcohol while he punched me in the ribs. Throwing me against the ground I could feel he had broken a few.

_Dame it hurt_

The second guy took the paint bucket and crashed it into my thigh, creating a cry that ripped through my throat. Without warning he kicked me across the face—silencing the cry.

Didn't want to end the game too soon.

They hauled me up against the wall, my face scrunched up with pain from my leg. Blood dripped from my head and mouth—I felt dizzy. I could feel myself slowly falling into darkness as the punches to my face and body raged on.

_I'm Sorry. . . _

I couldn't help but think it. Deep down I knew it wasn't my fault and deep down it's not the angry men's fault either. One of the men had the paint bucket again; he was holding it over his head.

_Oh no . . . I think they might kill me this time_

I was so tiered; I could feel my body giving up. I feel ashamed, sad, angry, lonely, scared . . . just done. I felt my eyes close, seeing that the man was about to bring it down on my head.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I opened my eyes slightly seeing the man with the bucket fall to the ground with a THUD! The men holding me up, dropped me to the ground as they turned and ran . . . before I passed out I heard them scream.

**3:00 pm**

I felt something cold on my face, touching my cheek then my forehead. My eyes slowly opened, the light blinding me for a second before . . .

"Sasuke?" my voice was raspy and low.

He took his hand away from my face, a hard glare in his onyx eyes.

"What?" I asked feeling slightly uncomfortable with the intense gaze.

"Why didn't you fight back?" his voice was calm, but the way his eyes kept staring was worse than him shouting.

"It's not their fault . . ." I whispered

"It's not yours either" he said, placing a band-aid above my left eye.

"There's no one else . . ."

"That doesn't mean you have to take it" I felt my eyes start to sting, the tears falling down my cheeks.

_Dam it!_

I covered my face with my arm, feeling my tears seep into my sleeve. I felt his hand ghost over my thigh; I gave a quick hiss as he wrapped my black and blue thigh. I felt my shoulders shake as the tears fell.

"I just . . . I didn't . . . I'm sorry" I cried softly. Sasuke tied the wrap together when he suddenly kissing my knee.

I gasped, taking a shy peek from under my arm. I blushed when I saw his lips lingering on my skin. He slide is head down till his forehead rested on my knee.

"You should know by now that when you hurt . . ." he shook his head letting out a long sigh.

"I. . . I didn't want to get you involved" I said sadly. He gave a loud HUFF and leaned over and kissed me.

Sasuke had been on a mission for the last couple of days—it's been lonely. I kissed back, ignoring the slight throb in my jaw. He released my lips and kissed down my neck then pulled away with a smirk.

"You need to rest" I felt my lip pop out childishly as I crossed my arms, letting out a yelp from my broken ribs. Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Dobe . . . I'll make you something to eat"

"Teme!" I yelled back a slight blush on my cheeks.

. . .

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Nane?"

"Where you the one who talked to the store clerk?" Sasuke leaned out of the kitchen confused

"What are you talking about Dobe?"

"When I went to get more paint the stove clerk was acting wired, did you do something to him?" Sasuke shook his head and continued his cooking.

"I just got back when I rescued you"

I gave a confused "HUH" and a shrug letting the home cooked meal water my mouth. I hung my head back and sighed feeling relaxed knowing Sasuke was finally home.

Just outside the door Hinata gave a soft giggle before turning to head home. She had Neji give the store clerk a stern talking to before Naruto had reached the store.

He won't bother Naruto again.

"Happy Birthday Naruto"

**Red:** OK I know that this story is a total FAIL! But I fell asleep last night so I didn't write a story. I thought of this idea when I was taking a shower freaking out that I didn't have a story idea . . . so for something I just put together . . . Ya its still a little Fail.

**Naru:** Well . . . at least you didn't kill Sasuke!

**Red:** Hmmm . . . You're Right! (Hugs)

**Sasu:** . . . ahhh


End file.
